I Got This
by SevReed
Summary: In which a conversation is had, and a question is asked. One-shot.
**Decisions, decisions. Just thinking out loud.**

 **I'll leave it up to you to decide whose POV this is.**

.

.

.

Okay. This is it, brain. She's right over there. By her locker. All we have to do is walk on up there and ask her. Couldn't be easier. Let's... No, wait, ask her _what_? What are we asking her? We can't just ask her out, not straight off like that.

What do you mean, _why_? Because it would be weird! How would _we_ feel if she just walked up and asked _us_ out? Well, yeah, we'd be pretty stoked, but this is different. We don't even know if she likes me. I mean, we've hung out a few times, but...

She's closing her locker! We need to move fast. So, what _are_ we asking her? We could ask her to... Dinner, that's it! We just ask her to dinner. Nothing suspicious about that, just good old dinner. Everyone does it. Nothing strange about dinner. We all love dinner. It's one of those things that...

All right, all right! I'm _doing_ it. Glide across the floor, super-casual, here we are, right in front of her, smile, smile - whoa, not _too_ much, that's creepy. We don't want her to think we're on medication. Now, we just...

We can still back out, you know. Just say something about the weather and get the hell out of here. What do you mean, 'what have we got to lose?' We've got _plenty_ to lose! Yeah, it's all right for you, you lump of gristle, _I'm_ the one who'll get laughed at from now until the end of school. No, I can't do this. Abort! Abort!

Well, thanks for that. Some brain _you_ are. What happened to fight or flight? Now she's staring at us.

I know she's pretty. I can _see_ she's pretty. That's not helping.

Words! I need words. I've gone blank. What were we going to ask?

Nice try, sicko, if I ask her _that_ , she's going to run a mile. No, it was something about...

Dinner! That was it. We just ask her out to dinner, simple as that. We ask her out to dinner, she says no, and then we can go home. Right. Let's _do_ this thing.

.

.

.

Well, there we go. That's that. My life is ruined, it'll be all over school. But least I won't end up spending the rest of my days wondering whether we...

Whoa, wait! Back up. She said yes! Oh _crap_ , we didn't plan for this. How could you let us not _plan_ for this?

Stay calm. And for God's sake close your mouth. Smile a bit. Look interesting. No, look interested. No, both.

Come on, we need to say something. Ask her where _she_ wants to go, that's it. Let _her_ do some work for a change. You can't screw up if she picks the restaurant.

Damn it. She wants _us_ to choose.

Nozu's? Seriously? _That's_ what we're going with? We go there all the time! We spend half our _lives_ in there, you might as well invite her to the girl's bathroom.

Do NOT invite her to the girl's bathroom. You know, sometimes I wonder what's gotten into you. I never knew I was so dirty-minded.

Hold on, she's smiling. Laughing? No, definitely smiling. _Sure_ …

'Sure'? _'Sure'_ sounds hopeful. _'Sure'_ sounds like she doesn't mind that you invited her to a crappy restaurant. _'Sure'_ sounds like...

Damn. 'Sure' sounds like she doesn't _know_ it's a date. Yeah, I know we discussed this, but that was our exit strategy. Now she's said yes, we _want_ her to know.

Now what? She's still smiling. She looks pleased. _Really_ pleased. Hug? No, that might be going too far. Hugs haven't been our thing recently.

Just touch her. What? _No_ , not like... if you screw this up for me, brain, it's a lobotomy for you. I mean it. On the _hand_. Or the arm. Anywhere. Just a little familiarity, just slightly more than friends, but subtle, without making a big...

What the...? What the _hell_ are you thinking? I said _touch_ her, not _kiss_ her! Oh, God. Oh _God_. We've done it now. That was _way_ too...

Hold on. Hold _right_ on, there. Deep breaths. She's still smiling. That's got to be good, right? _Please_ let that be good. And now... What's happening? Her head's getting bigger! No, wait, she's just getting closer. What's she doing with her lips?

No, this can't be right. This can't be happening. Action stations! Incoming! Come on, brain, don't fail me now, she's going to …

Brain..?

 _Brain_?

I...

Oh...

 _Mmmmm_...

.

.

.

Actually, brain, don't worry about it.

I think I got this.


End file.
